Revenge
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: "No recordaba con exactitud como era que habían termina así. O quizá sí, pero no quería admitir su pequeño momento de debilidad, el fin de semana pasado. Y maldijo el momento en que cayó. En que fue débil. Pero que bien se había sentido." -Dime que te encanto… -Le había susurrado ella al oído al tiempo que besaba su cuello seductoramente. One-shot, UA.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Revenge"**

**One-Shot**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

-Por milésima vez te lo diré, me importa realmente poco lo que hayas hecho, solamente quiero que me lo des. –Hablaba un cansado pelinegro.

-Tengo que atesorar este momento para el resto de mi vida… Sasuke Uchiha, está suplicándome a mí. –Suspiró aireadamente. –Esto va a ser difícil de superar…

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!

No recordaba con exactitud como era que habían termina así. O quizá sí, pero no quería admitir su pequeño momento de debilidad, el fin de semana pasado.

-Flashback-

_-Vamos será divertido Teme. –Hablaba por el manos-libres con su mejor amigo, recién salía de la oficina e iba camino a su departamento de soltero._

_-No tengo tiempo en mi agenda para asistir a esa estúpida fiesta de mascaras, Naruto. Ya no estés insistiendo. –Tenía unas terribles ganas de cortar el teléfono y poder disfrutar del silencio._

_-¿Eres un amargado lo sabías? ¡Incluso Hyuuga asistirá! No puedes quedarte afuera Sasuke. –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando convencerlo. –Además… habrá muchas chicas bonitas. Yo estoy con Hinata, pero quizá tú consigas por fin sentar cabeza. –Y ahí estaba el inmaduro hablando de madurez._

_-Hn. –Oyó claramente como suspiraba._

_-Debería regalarte un diccionario primero. Así nunca conquistarás chicas tan lindas como mi Hinata. ¿Acaso te gusta estar solo? –Pregunto con voz burlona._

_-¿Y qué te hace creer que yo estoy solo? Siempre estoy bien acompañado… -Sonrió de medio lado, arrogante. –Si acepto ir… ¿Me dejarás en paz por lo menos un mes? –Una fiesta no le hacía mal a nadie, y si Naruto aceptaba, estaría libre de su molesto amigo por un mes. Aún que pensándolo bien, debería subirlo a tres meses, mínimo._

_-¡SI! Te lo juro Teme, no te arrepentirás. –Imaginaba a su amigo sonriendo de lado a lado._

_-Hn. Pásame los datos en un mensaje. ¿Sabes que acabas de jurar no molestarme por un mes, cierto? –Su sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó un poco más, si es que era posible a estas alturas tener un ego más grande que el suyo._

_-¡No te preocupes Teme! Tendré suficiente para un mes, incluso dos. -La fuerte risa de su amigo le inundo la mente por unos momentos, hasta que escucho los pitidos del teléfono que indicaban que habían colgado._

_-Hn. –No tenía idea de a que se refería su amigo. Pero si lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces… Realmente lo hubiera evitado. O tal vez no._

-End Flashback-

Si, así había comenzado todo. Y lo único que quería ahora era ese preciado papel que contenía probablemente, lo que más deseaba en este momento. Lo que aún no era suyo en el mundo. Pero pronto lo sería.

-Pero que impaciente andas Teme. –Se río su amigo. La misma risa que la de aquella noche. Maldito bastardo, se estaba burlando de él. Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo, pero recordó el papel y se quedó en el molde, para no estropearlo todo.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, realmente habían encontrado su punto débil. Su nuevo punto débil. Desde el sábado en la noche, él mismo había descubierto que tenía cierta debilidad. Desde que la conoció.

Hoy era miércoles, y aún no había vuelto a verla. Pero tenía una extraña necesidad de hacerlo. Se maldijo por lo bajo.

-Podrías… dejar de dar tantas vueltas. Dame de una buena vez ese papel. –Kiba Inuzuka, sentado detrás de ellos en alguno de los sofás individuales de su despacho, disfrutaba de la escena y se reía de cuando en cuando.

-¿Qué hizo para que te pusieras así, eh? –Qué era lo que no había hecho sería una respuesta más fácil de contestar. El Inuzuka se seguía riendo.

Y nuevamente más recuerdos de esa noche acudieron a su mente.

-Flashback-

_Se estaba vistiendo aún cuando sonó su celular, fue a contestar con tranquilidad. Estaba en su fin de semana libre, no pensaba tomarse las cosas a las apuradas. Era nuevamente su hiperactivo amigo._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó mientras iba a la cocina por algo de tomar._

_-Teme, supongo que ya estás listo. En media hora es la fiesta._

_-¿Y desde cuando te importa ser tan puntual? –Hn ¿Y ahora qué demonios le ocurría a ese Dobe?_

_-Pues… Es una fiesta muy importante. No vamos a conseguir estacionamiento. –Sabía que mentía. Aún que se las había ingeniado bastante bien._

_-Hn. Ya estoy saliendo hacía allá. –Sin más colgó y fue a su dormitorio para recoger algunas cosas antes de partir. Se miró en el espejo, su vestuario consistía en el negro. Zapatos, pantalones y camisa. Esta última llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, lo que le daba un aire bastante sensual. Se perfumo y se marchó._

_Esperaba ya en la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, su hermano le había confirmado que estaría ya allá cuando llegaran. Más tranquilo entonces, solo espero a que el rubio saliera de su departamento. En cuanto lo vio, quito los seguros de las puertas, venía acompañado de su novia. Hacía cinco años que Naruto salía con la primogénita de la familia Hyuuga. La misma llevaba un vestido sencillo que se ajustaba bajo el busto y caía hasta la altura de las rodillas, color perla, lo que hacía que combinará con sus ojos. Realmente Naruto tenía suerte. Sonrió de medio lado en cuanto ya ambos estaban bien sentados._

_-Muy buenas noches Sasuke-kun. –Saludo Hinata una vez se encontraron en marcha._

_El resto del viaje se había hecho bastante ameno, sobre todo porque Naruto parecía estar demasiado emocionado vaya a saber con que. Dudaba seriamente de que fuera por la mendiga fiesta, pero era lo primero que se le venía a la mente._

_Itachi los esperaba en la entrada, al verlos les mostró una gran sonrisa y los saludo con una mano en alto desde lejos._

_-¡Ototo-kun! –Si, realmente detestaba a su hermano mayor. –Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, que alegría verlos. –Entraron a la fiesta, había mucha gente, la mitad de la población femenina de alta alcurnia seguramente se encontraba allí. Vio rostros conocidos por todos lados, pero no era gente a la que le agradaba en estos momentos. La Hyuuga se había puesto el antifaz, y había dicho que iría a buscar algo para tomar, culpando al rubio de no haberse podido hidratar como era debido por salir a las corridas del departamento._

_Paso un rato largo sin verla, pero Naruto parecía por primera vez, más interesado en quedarse con él, que en ir tras su novia. Charlaban de cosas banales, cuando la charla fue interrumpida por algo que llamo la atención de sus acompañantes, algo detrás de él._

_-Si no estuviera con mi hermosa Hinata… -Susurró Naruto._

_-Y luego dicen que la perfección no existe… -Itachi se mordía los labios, Sasuke solo podía observarlos con una ceja en alto, sin entender. Su hermano lo tomo por los hombros obligándolo a voltear. Y frente a ellos, no muy lejos se vislumbraba la figura de una mujer. Debía de admitir que tenía un físico atrayente y sabía como aprovecharlo. Traía un largo vestido rojo, con la espalda descubierta y muy bien ajustado a su cuerpo._

_Cuando se volteó, solo Dios sabe que cosas pasaron por sus mentes en esos momentos. Dejando de lado su contextura física, y pasando a su rostro, realmente se podía decir que era un ángel. Su piel era bastante clara lo que hacía que contrastará con el vestido a la perfección. Su antifaz era negro, por lo que sus ojos color jade resaltaban y destellaban con las luces del lugar incluso a esa distancia, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles de un rojo tan intenso como su vestuario. Su cabello lo llevaba corto, y de un peculiar color rosado. Cuando su mirada se paro en él, y sonrió, el mundo quedo en un completo silenció y solo pudo atinar a corresponder el gesto, muy a su manera._

_-Pero mira nada más… Su copa está vacía Ototo. –Susurró su hermano en su oído, disimulando hablar con Naruto._

_-Teme, deberías ir… digo, eres el único joven soltero aquí entre nos. –Lo codeaba su camarada. Sin dudarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la joven de rojo que aún no había apartado la mirada de él. Antes de alejarse mucho, pudo escuchar como Itachi se quejaba de las palabras del rubio._

_-Buenas noches. –Saludó con una sonrisa algo arrogante a la pelirosa._

_-Buenas noches. –Su voz era melodiosa, de cerca se apreciaba mucho mejor su belleza. Cuando sonrió una fila de blanquecinos dientes salió a relucir._

_-Dos copas de champagne por favor. –Pidió a un barman que estaban del otro lado de la barra donde estaban apoyados. El era un experto en mujeres, pero nunca le había pasado lo que ahora. No sabía que decir. -¿La bella dama tiene nombre?_

_-Haruno, Haruno Sakura. –Sonrió de medio lado mientras lo recorría con la mirada disimuladamente. -¿Y el caballero? –Pregunto relajada mientras se recostaba sobre el codo que tenía en la barra._

_-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. –El barman le entrego ambas copas. –Para ti, Sakura. -Le entrego una e insistió en mantener una conversación con la mujer._

-End Flashback-

-Hn. No tengo porqué contarles nada. Solo dámelo. –Sentenció el pelinegro, ya bastante cabreado.

-¿Acaso crees que Saku-chan no me ha contado nada? –La risa escandalosa del rubio inundó la habitación nuevamente. Apretó la mandíbula recordando nuevamente.

-Flashback-

_Una cosa había llevado a la otra, ahora se encontraban en su departamento, charlaban amenamente en el living. Ella había perdido el antifaz en el ascensor probablemente. O en el auto. O en la fiesta. A quien le importaba realmente el tonto antifaz. Su maravillosa voz llenaba cada rincón de la casa y eso le encantaba, al igual que su risa. Un leve acercamiento por parte de ambos cortó la conversación. La cercanía mezclaba sus alientos._

_La imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era única. Ella se había sonrojado. Puso una mano en su cintura para acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba, y para sorpresa de él fue ella quien dio comienzo al beso. Primero fue solo un roce, uno que lo volvió loco. El beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso. Recostados ahora en el sofá, ella jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras él acariciaba su pierna por debajo del vestido. La temperatura comenzaba a subir y el sofá de su sala de estar ahora se les hacía demasiado pequeño._

_De un movimiento rápido quedaron nuevamente sentados, ella sobre él. Los breteles del vestido se habían caído para los costados, dejando a la vista un poco más de lo que antes se podía apreciar._

_-Hn. –Murmuro el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que la alzaba por la cintura y ella enroscaba en él sus piernas, gracias al tajo que tenía a un lado su vestido. El camino hacia su dormitorio nunca había sido más tortuoso._

_Una vez más cómodos, ambos sentados al borde de la cama, ella se dedicó a jugar con él. Botón por botón fue abriendo su camisa, sus manos recorrieron su torso desnudo con delicadeza. Le termino de quitar la prenda y sonrió de medio lado con picardía._

-End Flashback-

Maldijo el momento en que cayó. En que fue débil. Pero que bien se había sentido. Y se seguiría sintiendo cuando consiguiera aquel papel.

-Realmente te luciste está vez Naruto… -Hablaba Kiba. Había estado pendiente de sus recuerdos y no sabía de qué estaban hablando. –Jamás creí que tú pudieras idear tal plan. Y lo que menos creí… fue que Sasuke cayera redondito. –Sus risas estallaron al unísono. El Uchiha suspiró, recordando como había terminado esa noche.

-Flashback-

_-Dime que te encanto… -Le había susurrado ella al oído al tiempo que besaba su cuello seductoramente._

_-Me encantas… -Había repetido él. Recordaba haber tomado, pero no tanto como para quedar en aquel estado de dependencia total. Su voz estaba ronca al igual que la de la chica que ahora jugaba con su cabello negro. Sus manos aún estaban en su cintura y habían comenzado a bajar cuando ella le quitaba la camisa. Debía admitir que se estaba volviendo loco, loco por ella._

_-Dime que soy hermosa… -Rió suavemente mientras se movía sobre sus piernas haciendo que se rozaran sus partes íntimas._

_Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. –Eres hermosa… -Ahora había ocupado sus labios en besar el cuello de la mujer, el aroma a cerezos que desprendía su cuerpo entero era intoxicante, pero le encantaba. Toda ella le encantaba._

_-Di que Naruto-kun es el mejor… -Le susurró ella al oído nuevamente mientras aún se movía sobre su falda._

_-Naruto es… -Reaccionó justo antes de completar la oración. Ella se rió y se alejó un poco para poder ver su expresión. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos jade. Se bajo de sus piernas, le sonrió levemente sonrojada y estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta si no fuera por la mano del Uchiha que la detuvo en el último momento. -¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido._

_-Solo cumplo un favor Sasuke-kun. No te desquites conmigo._

_-¿Qué favor? –No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero había logrado calmarse lo suficiente._

_-No puedo decirte eso Sasuke-kun… -Sonrió mientras se subía los breteles del vestido. –Pero puedes hablarlo con mi primo… -Su sonrisa se ensanchó y soltándose del agarré fue a la puerta de salida._

_-¿Tu primo? –Acaso Naruto había… Maldito. _

_-Me encanta cuando los hombres tiran al demonio su orgullo por unas cuantas curvas. –Ahora era ella la que sonreía arrogante._

–_Sakura…_

_-¿Si Sasuke-kun? –Se volteó antes de marcharse._

_-¿Podrías… darme tu número telefónico? –Su rostro de sorpresa fue reemplazado con otra cálida sonrisa. Se acercó a él y lo besó nuevamente._

_-Confórmate con eso, muñeco. –Le guiñó un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba allí parado. Con mucha frustración se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha del agua fría. A ver si así podría bajarse la calentura._

-End Flashback-

-Realmente no me quiero enterar de las perversiones que le hayas hecho a mi pequeña prima. –Comentó el Uzumaki.

-Pues yo no puedo creerme que la hayas usado para vengarte de mí por algo que paso hace más de cuatro años. –El Uchiha ya estaba al tanto de todo. Su amigo había se había pasado los últimos cinco años planeado como vengarse, y por fin todos sus años en la academia habían dado fruto. –Debo de admitir que te tomaste tu tiempo. –Sonrió arrogante.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no use a Sakura-chan! Ella se ofreció cuando le conté lo que planeaba. –Naruto parecía muy feliz por su logro. Aún no podía creerse que Sakura se hubiera "ofrecido" como comentaba el rubio. Aún que con sus ultimas palabras, estaba más que claro. "_-Me encanta cuando los hombres tiran al demonio su orgullo por unas cuantas curvas." _Debería haberlo supuesto.

-¿Vas a darme ese papel o me tendrás aquí perdiendo el tiempo? –Su ceño fruncido dejaba ver que ya se había cabreado más de lo debido.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo? –El Inuzuka saltó a la conversación, y rió nuevamente. –No quieres perder más tiempo para poder llamar a Sakurita, ¿O me equivoco? –Su tono de burla sobrepasaba los límites que aceptaba el pelinegro.

-Bueno Sasuke, no te haré perder más tú tiempo. –Naruto habló serió, lo que era muy extraño viniendo de él. Pero una sonrisa salió a relucir al poco tiempo. –¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo quiera por un mes? –El pelinegro frunció más el seño. –A cambio de esto, por supuesto. –Dijo ahora, mostrándole el papel que bailaba en sus manos.

-Hn. –Se debatía internamente, aceptar o no aceptar. De un momento a otro la decisión estaba tomada. Suspiró. –Trato.

Acto seguido tenía en sus manos aquel preciado papel. Echo a esos dos inútiles de su despacho y se dirigió al teléfono. Marcando con rapidez los números que estaban escritos, escuchó como sonaba y sonaba.

-_¿Hola?_ –Ahí estaba su melodiosa voz otra vez.

-Creó que dejó algo sin terminar la otra noche señorita Haruno. –Oyó la risa al otro lado del parlante.

-_No me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, señor Uchiha. _–Sonrió arrogante. Ahora tenía una debilidad. Y no le importaba gritárselo al mundo.

* * *

**Por fin he vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo. Había olvidado el mail que utilizaba para la cuenta u_u Pero ahora ya recordé, yay!**

**Sobre esté One-shot, bueno, se me ocurrió esta tarde y acabo de terminarlo. Jaja ahora que tengo mi cuenta de nuevo no podía esperar para subirlo. Espero sinceramente que les guste. Ahora que comencé con mis vacaciones, trataré de renovar mis viejas historias y continuarlas. Así que ready or not, se vienen continuaciones a montones!**

**Se cuidan.**

**Shanami H.**


End file.
